I Killed Him
by RYCBAR24601
Summary: Regina told Owen that she killed his father. But maybe it wasn't so simple. The true story of what happened to Kurt after Owen ran from Storybrooke.


Regina let go of Owen shoulders and watched him run away. "Not like this" he had told to her moments before. She had tried for years to force people to love her, but it had never worked. Not without great magic, and even then it wasn't real, so what as the point. Thinking back about when Regina had been in love she realized that it had to come from a genuine place; to be grown and nurtured. But she didn't know how to do that anymore it seemed so foreign. Regina turned around and saw Graham standing by the cop car where he had recently handcuffed Owen's father, Kurt.

"Let him go" Regina said.

"Mayor?" Graham said; still confused due to the orders that she had whispered to his heart.

"Take him out of the car and un-cuff him" Regina repeated again. Graham did as she said. As he lead the man out of the car he screamed about the controlling witch and how he would never have his son. Just before Graham un-cuffed him Regina waved her hand in front of Kurt's face and he suddenly got calmer.

"Where is my son? What happened" he asked.

Regina took a deep breath of relief, she had a feeling in her bones the whole time that she had been in Storybrooke, as though a little bit of magic still remained within her and wasn't drained from her by this new land. And her instinct turned out to be true. But now her bones felt empty. All the magic that she had left from the enchanted forest had gone into resetting Kurt's memory. Perhaps the hope for a family still existed. If she would help Kurt; deliver his son to him.

"I don't know, the Sherriff and I were just driving past when we saw him running away. Did you have a fight?" Regina said calmly to the obviously shaken man.

"I don't know, not that I remember. But things with Owen have been hard recently ever since his mother…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

"I understand" Regina said, empathetically. "Graham and I can help you, in the police car you don't have to worry about speeding, we can find him together." Regina said.

"Mayor you have done so much to help me and my son I don't mean to make you go out of your way." Kurt said.

"Please, Owen is a special boy, in a way I have grown to care for him, I would like to offer my help." Regina replied again.

"Well if you don't mind" Kurt replied walking towards the police car.

"Of course" Regina said, she watched as Kurt take the front seat so he could have the best view of looking for his son.

Graham looked at Regina still confused.

"Graham, I think it is best if we help Kurt here find his son, you wouldn't mind driving would you?" Regina asked.

"Of course" Graham answered getting in the driver's seat as Regina got in the back. Her seat in the back of the police car made Regina feel like she was in a cage but she pushed the thought out of her mind and she tapped Graham on his shoulder indicating that he should move forward. Graham put the car in drive and quickly made is way towards the town line.

As soon as they crossed the car seemed to lose control as if the machine itself had something against the group looking for Owen.

"Graham what is happening?" Regina asked as the car swerved, gaining speed uncomfortably fast.

Graham didn't answer, he simply swung the wheel around hoping that something would make the car react differently. Kurt grasped nervously on to whatever he could find, one hand pushing against the car's center console and the other against the soft car ceiling. After a terrifying minute the car swerved off the road and finally stopped when it hit a tree. Regina felt her body being thrown forward and suddenly stopped by the cage that had made her feel unease mere moments before. When her body recovered she looked at her arms, almost surprised to see that they were still attached to her body. Her head throbbed and she reached her hand up to find a gash on her forehead from where she had hit the cage and a trail of blood leaking down it.

"Graham?" she asked.

"Regina?" he replied, turning around in shock to see the state of the mayor. Quickly unbuckling his seat belt to come around and see how she was.

"You're not hurt?" Regina asked.

"No" Graham answered, "seat belt".

Regina looked around more to take in her surroundings. It took her a moment to see a hole in the windshield and the passenger seat empty. Regina raised her head and followed it out of the car and saw Kurt's body against the tree.

"Is he?" she asked. Graham left and went to check on the man.

"He is dead" he reported, "What do we do?"

Regina allowed a tear to fall, she did not know if it was out of grief or her own bodily pain. "We bury him" Regina answered.

"But you're hurt." Graham countered.

"We bury him first. Show some respect. But Graham we must never speak of this."

Graham nodded his understanding before asking, "but where…do we bury him I mean?"

"Oh I know just the place" Regina replied.


End file.
